Talk:Thunderclan available characters/rules and information
I don't see why 'Stream' and 'Water' are unnacceptable. There was a Whitewater in ShadowClan, in the books, you know. 'Stream' seems like a particularly acceptable name too. ~Aquila It is stated why. Stream is a name most commonly found in riverclan. Hardly ever, if at all, is it found in Thunderclan. And that was Shadowclan, and we aren't talking about Shadowclan, we are talking about Thunderclan. If your point is that I am saying that those names are not acceptable in any clan, then you are wrong. From the context of what that section is about, and the page it is in, it is very easy to tell that I mean that those names are unacceptable as Thunderclan names. Can I join? Pinetail - A light creamy white she-cat, with short fur, and large brown patches. ~Sol I'm sorry, but all the beginning spots are taken. You will have to wait for someone to have a kit, which you will have to adopt, you cannot name it. The spots are leader, medicine cat, warrior, deputy, right? Well if you want pure ThunderClan cats, shouldn't there be a tom and she-cat warrior? Unless your deputy is a male and a warrior is female. If your deputy had kits they would need to wait about 7 or 8 moons to go back to being a deputy. You're missing my point here. White. Water. Hardly ShadowClan names yet it's still used. Evidently it really doesn't matter as long as it doesn't stray too far from ThunderClan naming. ~Aquila I am not missing the point, I think you are. I will not continue this argument any further other than this final point. Shadowclan has been known to have odd names for their cats. Whitewater is one example. Archeye, Hollowbelly, Foxheart(as it is known this is an insult), Redwillow(for the suffix), Starlingwing(...). many more. The rule stands for good, all those names under the list are unacceptable for Thunderclan.Whitestar 20:32, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Uh. Could I possibly adopt Dewkit? Dewkit(Dewnose) - light grey she-cat with thin tabby stripes and white paws. Green eyes. ~Ferntail14~ sorry fern, it is first come first serve, aquila already put her name beside it. also no offense but she is more active then you...Whitestar 11:06, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I didn'y see that she had already asked. If you are only accepting people who are always active, the clan will be pretty small, to be quite blunt and honest. I actually do find that very offensive, so saying 'no offense' doesn't do anything. I am very, very stressed right now with testing in school and shcoolwork and other things outside of classes. But very well. I would like it if you didn't continue to bring that up as if you have something against me. ~Fern I do not have anything against you, except for the obvious. On the contrary, it seems to be the other way around. You may choose one of the kits that Longfur is going to have in the near future, but for now I wanted the clan to start off with very active people.Whitestar 02:22, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Alrighty, then. I am sorry it appears to be the other way around. I am just in a bad mood at the moment, and I am taking my stress out on you, which is not right on my part. I apologize. ~Fern have you been on flab3 wikia lately? you should go, it is interesting.Whitestar 02:32, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Oh? No, I haven't. I'll check it right now, actually. ~Fern Key thing, check your talk page.